Winter Vacation at the Tipton
by Dreamerforever101
Summary: Story complete! Watch for a sequel coming VERY soon! PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo Dreamer
1. Chapter 1

Winter Vacation at the Tipton

Chapter 1 "Welcome to the Tipton. I am Mr.Mosbey, the manager of the hotel and I will do my best to make your stay here a wonderful one." said a man wearing a neatly pressed suit. He reached out his hand and each of the three girls shook it. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Kyra," said a blonde girl, brushing her bangs from her bright blue eyes.

"Sonia," said the next girl, she had dark brown hair and a slender figure.

"Meagan," said the last girl. She pulled her thick, curly auburn hair into a neat ponytail as Mr.Mosbey continued.

"Splendid, I'll get Esteban to take your bags to your suite, here are your keys," he handed each of the girls a swipe card that read 'Suite 101'. "Have a good day," he said leaving to tend to the other visitors. The girls looked around.

"This is so cool," said Kyra admiring the paintings and furniture of the lounge.

"I know," said Sonia. "This will be the best Christmas vacation ever!"

"The plane ride was so long," said Meagan sitting on a chair.

"But it was definitely worth it," said Kyra joining her. A man wearing a dark green suit and funny looking hat walked over to the girls.

"Hello, I am Esteban," he said. He had a bit of an accent, sounded like Spanish. "I can take your bags," he said graciously.

"Thanks," said Sonia. He nodded.

"My pleasure," he picked up the many bags and went to the elevator, disappearing behind the gold color doors. Kyra rummaged in her jean pocket for change.

"I'm going to get some candy," she said jerking her head towards the information counter. "Anyone want anything?" Sonia stood up.

"I'll come with," she said. "Meagan?" Meagan shook her head. "No thanks,"

"Suit yourself," said Kyra walking over to the counter with Sonia.

"Hi, can I get you something?' asked a blonde girl. She was wearing blue uniform and only looked a year older than Sonia and Kyra.

"I'll have-" started Sonia but she was cut off when a boy on a skateboard came dashing through the lobby and slammed right into Kyra. They both fell over into a heap on the floor. Kyra stood up quickly and brushed herself off. The boy who had run into her stood up as well. He had golden-blonde hair and a daze expression across her face. He shook his head and fixed his hair.

"Sorry," he said, the dazed looked then vanished form his face and was instantly replaced by a flirty grin. "Hey sugar," he said. "I'm Zack and you are…" Just then another boy with golden-blonde hair came running over.

"Zack, mom's gonna kill you-" he started. Kyra looked from one boy to the other. They were twins, they looked about a year younger than Kyra.

"Not if she doesn't find out," said Zack in a warning tone.

"I wasn't going to tell her," said the other boy. "But he might," he said pointing a finger at Mr.Mosbey.

"Uh-oh," said Zack, he and his twin then set off towards the elevator. Kyra walked back over to the counter.

"Zack and Cody," said the girl behind the counter. "They're the kids who make keeping the hotel in shape challenging," Kyra smiled.

"I could've guessed," she said.

"I'm Maddie," said the blonde girl.

"Sonia,"

"Kyra," Maddie nodded.

"How long are you saying here?" she asked.

"All the Christmas holiday, right until January fourth," said Sonia.

"Cool, you'll be here for the big New Year's Eve dance!" said Maddie. "It's going to be so fun, it's a masquerade ball,"

"Awesome!" said Kyra. "I'm so glad we came here, it's so nice,"

"Yeah, it is. Just wait until you see your suite, speaking of which, what suite are you in?" she asked. Sonia pulled out her card.

"101," she replied.

"Great, we're on the same floor! I'm in 111," said Maddie.

"Work here often?" asked Kyra.

"Holidays and sometimes weekends," said Maddie.

"Really?" asked Sonia.

"Yeah, but I love it, I get paid a lot and have a free stay. Besides, I really need the money if I want to go somewhere other that community collage,"

"What are the hours you work?' asked Sonia.

"Eight until four, but I have an hour lunch break at eleven thirty."

"Oh, so it's not bad then," said Kyra.

"No, it's fun, well, sometimes," said Maddie.

"Sometimes?" asked Kyra.

"Well, if you get a really stuck up or annoying guest, then it's not fun, other than that it's great."

"OH MY GOD, MADDIE!" cried a girl running towards them. She was wearing a red leather coat, black skirt and top and had her hair done up complicatedly. "GUESS WHAT!"

"Calm down London," said Maddie.

"I can't! I jus found out that they're having the biggest sale ever at Gucci! You have to come,"

"Can't, I'm not off work for another hour. By then it'll all be gone," said Maddie. Her voice didn't sound too upset by the fact she couldn't go.

"Aw, then who can be my shopping buddy?" Maddie shrugged. "Wow," said London turning to Sonia. "I love your earrings! I saw a pair just like them when I was in Europe,"

"Thanks," said Sonia. "You went to Europe?"

"Every month," said London adjusting her hair band.

"What's it like? I'm going next summer." said Sonia.

"Oh, you'll love it!" said London. "I know!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You come shopping with me! I can tell you all about Europe and you and can tell me where to buy a shirt like yours, which I also love, by the way," she linked arms with Sonia.

"Okay," said Sonia, looking slightly stunned. "See you in a bit," she said to Kyra. London then continued gabbing about Europe and Kyra watched them walk out the door and onto the street.

"That was London," said Maddie. "She's always like that, crazy about shopping. She's rich too, her dad owns this hotel. She can be annoying sometimes but I like her,"

"Maddie!" cried one of the twins, Zack, running towards her. Cody was following close behind.

"What?" she asked.

"Hide us, please," he pleaded.

"Why? What'd you do?" asked Maddie.

"Tell you later," he said and dove under the counter. Cody followed him. Kyra looked at Maddie curiously. Mr.Mosbey then came walking around the corner.

"Maddie, have you seen the devil twins?" he asked annoyed. She shook her head.

"No, why?" Mr.Mosbey held up a blackened shirt. It looked like it had been burned.

"They set the laundry room on fire," he said. Kyra determinedly tried not to laugh. He walked off. Zack and Cody sprang up from behind the counter.

"You set the laundry room on fire?" asked Maddie. Cody shook his head.

"No! We must have been framed!"

"It really was a brilliant plan, but it wasn't us," said Zack.

"Then why does Mr.Mosbey think it was?" asked Kyra interested.  
"We were in the hall at the time," said Cody.

"And it sounds like something you guys would do," said Maddie.

"Never!" said Zack smirking. "And thanks sweet thang for hiding us, I love you for it," said Zack. He turned to Kyra. "Sugar, you are definitely a 9.9999 but you'd be a ten if you were with me," Kyra looked to Maddie.

"Leave her alone, Zack, she hasn't been here for an hour yet," Zack winked at Kyra before her walked off. "Sorry about him, he flirts with everyone, it's an automatic with him." Kyra laughed. She hadn't been there for long, but she could already tell that her time spent there was going to be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

So it starts off kind of slow, it will pick up though!  
Please read and review. This is my first fanfic here. I'll try to update often. PLEASE let me know what you think, and tell me if you have any ideas. I promise that I will reply to reviewers on future chapters. More reviews, faster I write. You'll find out more about the characters in later chapters. The next chapter will be up Friday night. (Oct, 21)  
xoxo, Dreamer

Chapter 2 Meagan tugged absentmindedly at a thread on her sweater. She looked at Kyra talking to Maddie and thought of what London and Sonia were up to. She was already expecting to be ditched. Might as well go to the room, she thought and started heading towards the elevator. The Tipton had many floors, Lobby was ground, then rooms one through fifty was one, fifty one through one hundred was two, one hundred and one through one hundred and fifty was three and that was where Meagan was headed. She stood alone in the elevator, but it stopped at the first floor. A boy, of probably about fifteen, walked on. He had shaggy, wispy brown hair that curled upwards at the end. His gorgeous deep, brown eyes met Meagan's for a second before her turned and pressed the number four on the side panel. He stepped back and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Huqck," Meagan squeaked.

"Okay, that was definitely not English," he said. Meagan blushed shyly. "I'm Jackson"  
"M-m-m-er-Meagan," she managed to get out.

"Cool," he said. The bell dinged at the second floor. "How long are you staying here?" he asked.

"Alittlewhile," she said, words jumbled together quickly. He nodded.

"Nice," the bell dinged again. It was Meagan's floor. The doors slid open and she started to leave. She glanced back at Jackson and walked straight into the wall, causing her to fall over on her back. Jackson walked over and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked. Meagan nodded weakly. She heard the elevator doors close.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, I'll take the stairs," he said extending his and helping her up. "I such a klutz, I mean, usually it's Kyra, my friend, pulling stunts like this but-" Jackson laughed. Dimples appeared in the center of his cheeks. Meagan smiled too.

"I'll see you around," he said turning towards the stairs. She watched him walk all the way down the hall and turn to the stairs before she went to her room. She sat on a small couch in the center room. The room, like much of the hotel, was mostly coloured gold. It was quite nice. Meagan and her friends had got a discount on a luxury suite so they each had their own room. Meagan brought her bag into her room and began unpacking.

A little while later, Meagan heard someone enter.

"Meagan?" it was Kyra.

"In here," called Meagan poking her head out the door.

"This is nice!" said Kyra looking around the room.

"I know," said Meagan emerging from her bed room. "It's gorgeous, kind of like this guy I saw…"

"Whoa, what?" said Kyra grabbing Meagan's arm. "Spill," Meagan told her the whole Jackson story. "Wow, he sounds awesome, but you might wan to work on your talking skills"  
"What do you mean?" asked Meagan.

"You should probably try making something English come from your mouth," said Kyra teasingly. Meagan grabbed the nearest pillow and Kyra narrowly dodged it.

"But I'm not like you, when it comes to guys, especially Jackson guys, I clam up," said Meagan slouching on the couch. Kyra shrugged.

"You don't have to, just do what I do,"

"What's that?"

"Ask him questions about himself, boys love talking about themselves," said Kyra. Meagan laughed.

"I'll try that," she said. Someone was knocking at the door. Kyra went and answered it.  
"Hey, you told me to stop by after work," said Maddie. Kyra invited her in.

"Meagan, this is Maddie," Maddie waved.

"Hey," said Meagan, she glanced at Maddie. Her mind was elsewhere. Jackson's face wouldn't leave her head.

"So, where are we going for supper?" asked Kyra.

"Well tonight, if you want, Carey is performing at the dinner here. She's the twin's mom," she added. Kyra nodded.

"Great, Meagan, do you want to come with us?"

"I think about it," said Meagan thoughtfully. She didn't know whether she wanted to go with Kyra and Maddie or wander the hotel, hoping to find Jackson.

"Okay, well, me and Maddie will be in my room," said Kyra picking up her bags and turning. Meagan nodded. Someone knocked on the door again. Meagan open the door to find the twins.

"Hi," said Zack. "Kyra here?" Meagan pointed towards Kyra's room.

"Thanks," said Zack running inside with Cody. Meagan looked at them curiously and followed into Kyra's room.

"Whoa, how'd you guys find the room?" asked Maddie. Zack smiled mischievously.

"I know everything." he said. Cody rolled his eyes.

"We followed you up here," he said to Maddie.

"Okay," she said. "That's a little scary,"

"Know what else is scary?" asked Zack sliding in closer to Maddie. "How stunningly beautiful you are," Maddie pretended to gag.

"Why did you guys come here anyways?" asked Kyra leaning against a wall.

"Well, our mom's performing tonight with some other people and they need a few hosts, and we figured you lovely ladies would be perfect for the job," said Zack. Cody nodded.  
"The person who was supposed to do it fell sick last minute, so we're helping but we need a few other people for some in between skits were doing," said Cody.

"We'll do it," said Kyra looking from Meagan to Maddie.

"You will? Perfect," said Zack. "Now that we have some ladies, can we do a skit with kissing?"

"Give it up, Zack," said Maddie. "What are the skits?" Cody whipped out his clipboard and began listing some off.

"It's just a chance for the real performers to take a break," explained Cody.

"Yeah, and breathe," said Zack.

"That's understandable," said Meagan. There was a pause and the group could hear faint giggling approaching.

"That was so unbelievably fun!" shrieked London coming into view behind Sonia.  
"And I'm so sure we got a discount-"

"Because the guy behind the counter thought we were cute!" finished London, more giggling from the both.

"Hey," said Kyra waving.

"Hi," said Sonia with much disregard.

"Oh! Remember when the woman yelled at us?" asked London laughing.

"Yeah, 'cause you stole her shirt!" said Sonia pointing to a bag London was holding.

"But I look so good in lime green," said London.

"You do," said Sonia.

"Thank you, and might I add that those new Gap jeans will look fabulous on you!" London gushed. They stopped their laughing for a brief moment to see what everyone else was doing. Meagan and Kyra explained about the skits.

"That's cool," said Sonia. "Can we be in it?" Cody nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We need everyone we can get, in fact, I think I'll go call Tapeworm and Max, this is gonna be great!" Cody said excitedly and ran off. The rest of the group just stood there.

"Shall we go?" asked Zack holding out his arm as though waiting for Kyra to take hold of it. She just smiled and led them out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner was nearing and the Meagan, Kyra, Maddie, Zack and Cody were anxiously waiting backstage.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Zack asked Kyra.

"How about a punch in the nose if you keep this up?" asked Kyra in a falsely polite tone.

"Aw, c'mon! It's my birthday!" said Zack. "Please?"

"Is it really your birthday?" asked Kyra

"Well, no, but how's about a kiss anyways?" asked Zack. Cody interrupted;

"Where's Sonia?" he asked Meagan and Kyra.

"Gathering costumes with London, Tapeworm and Max," said Meagan. "Why?" Cody shrugged.

"You like her!" said Zack accusingly to Cody.

"No! I said she was nice, I met her once when I was just hanging out in a hall," said Cody.

"Yeah, her hall you crazy stalker," said Zack.

"You're one to talk," said Cody. He faked a cough that sounded very much like he was saying "Maddie," then he did it again and said "Kyra".

"You like her," said Zack teasingly.

"She was really nice to me, that's all," said Cody blushing a deeper shade of red. Meagan looked at Kyra, they both grinned.

"That's really sweet," said Meagan. "We won't tell her,"

"Thanks," said Cody quietly.

"You just met her today and you already like her?" asked Zack.

"Zack, you always do that," said Cody.

"Oh," said Zack then paused. "Yeah, you're right, but hey, it's always worked for me!"

"Ah-hem," coughed Cody, he pointed to Maddie and Kyra.

"Well, almost always," Sonia and London came running back, slightly pink in the face, with some more costumes.

"This'll be so fun," said Sonia. Cody smiled and Zack winked at him. Just then, a voice boomed over the speakers and the stage went dark.

"Welcome to the Tipton dinner, tonight we have a collection of special performers and acts so I ask you to give a round of applause," the voice belonged to Mr.Mosbey. The audience obediently began clapping courteously. "Now, without further a due, I present to you tonight's hosts; Zack, Cody, Meagan, Kyra and Maddie!" the audience clapped louder. Mr.Mosbey walked backstage and shot the twins a dirty look before ushering them to go on. The girls knew that Mr.Mosbey would've rather eaten a pound of live worms than let Zack and Cody host the show, even under the girl's control, but he really had no other options. Zack and Cody went on stage first.

"Hi," said Zack. "And welcome to tonight's show," Meagan could tell that he was reading off cue cards that Cody had made up.

"We, and some of our friends, will be your hosts for this evening presenting a few short acts in between performances, we hope you enjoy this evening's show." said Cody. This was the Meagan, Kyra and Maddie's cue. Meagan took the microphone form Cody and said;

"We will start off with a small skit from us,"

"All of our skits, when put together, are the story of Charles Dickens's classic tale; 'A Christmas Carol'. said Kyra.

"In fact, tonight's theme is Christmas, seeing as this is the last dinner before Noel," said Maddie, putting a slight French spin on things. The group then disappeared backstage to change costumes quickly as waiters went around asking for appetizer orders from the guests. By the time the entrées were being served, the group was in place, in costumes, with props, on stage, waiting for the spotlight to come on again. When it did, the group was illuminated on stage. Sonia was standing as the first narrator off to the side. Zack was playing Scrooge, he sat at a desk and pretended to count money. He was wearing lots of make up to make him look much, much older. He looked quite funny in an ugly old brown suit. A bit to the side of him was Cody, who was playing Bob Cratchit. He was also wearing a suit and make up, but didn't look nearly as old.

"Jacob Marley was dead. Everyone knew that. The legal papers had all been signed by the clergyman, the undertaker and even Ebenezer Scrooge had signed them. Yes, Marley was dead as a doornail. Did Scrooge know he was dead? Of course he did, how could he not know? After all, Scrooge and Marley had been business partners for many years. Scrooge was Marley's only friend and mourner, and the only beneficiary of his estate. Still, Scrooge was an excellent business man and even the day of Marley's death, he took advantage of the sad event by offering his customers special bargains. Yes, Scrooge knew Marley was dead all right, but for some reason, which no one ever knew, he never painted old Marley's name out of the sign that stood above the warehouse door. It still read, 'Scrooge and Marley'." On that note, a bright light shone down showing the 'Scrooge & Marley' sign above the heads of the twins.

"But Scrooge was a tight fisted old man, squeezing every penny out of a bargain, showing no mercy to those who owed him money and wrenching every minute of work out of his employees." said Max, who had joined Sonia on her side of the stage. At the end of her part, the light glowed over the twins.

'It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and ld Scrooge sat busy at work in his office. It was a cold, foggy, bleak day. The door to Scrooge's office was open so he could keep an eye on his clerk, Bob Cratchit, writing letters in his tiny workplace." said Sonia. Then a knock on the door was heard. Tapeworm, as Scrooge's nephew Fred, was dressed in a comical looking suit and top hat entered.

"A merry Christmas, Uncle!" he said cheerfully. Zack, as Scrooge, barely even glanced up.  
"Bah humbug!" he said bitterly.

"Christmas a humbug, Uncle?" said Tapeworm stepping closer to Scrooge's desk. "You can't mean that!"

"I do!" barked Zack. "Merry Christmas indeed! What right do you have to be merry? You're poor!"

"Come, Uncle, what right do you have to be grouchy? You're rich!" said Tapeworm.  
"Bah humbug!" he said again.

"Don't be cross, Uncle, I simply came to invite you to have Christmas with my family tomorrow,"

"Why, I would rather see you below with the Devil first than come to your home!" said Zack.

"But why, Uncle, why?" Tapeworm was quite convincing as the role of Fred.

"Why did you get married?"

"Because I fell in love,"

"Because you fell in love!" growled Zack. "That is the only thing in the world more ridiculous than a Merry Christmas, Good afternoon" said Zack, returning to count his money.

"But, Uncle, you never even came to see me before I was married. How can you use my marriage as an excuse?"

"I said good afternoon," said Zack firmly. Tapeworm slouched off stage, sadly. The audience applauded loudly. Another knock was heard from the door. Cody, as Bob, let Meagan and Maddie in. They were dressed as men form a collecting organization.

"Is this Scrooge and Marley's?" asked Maddie. She had deepened her voice to seem more manly. Zack nodded.

"And am I speaking to Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?" she asked.

"Mr. Marley has been dead for seven years," Zack said promptly. "In fact, seven years ago tonight,"

"Oh," said Meagan gruffly. "Then I'm sure you will be willing to donate extra generously-"

"No," said Zack interrupting.

"But there are people," plead Maddie. "People dying of hunger and-"

"Bah! I am not paid for looking after them. As far as I'm concerned, the government is responsible and are well enough looking after them." he turned back to his work.

"Please, sir, just giving a little will make the biggest change for these people, especially at this time of year. Why not brighten their lives a little bit? Now, how much do you wished to be put down for?" asked Meagan.

"Nothing!" replied Zack. "I wish to be left alone!" he brushed his hand, dismissing the girls.

"After the work day, Bob Cratchit walked over to Scrooge," said Sonia.

"I suppose you'll want tomorrow off then?" said Zack to Cody. You wouldn't even be able to tell they were twins under all the makeup they were sporting.

"If it is convenient for you sir," said Cody.

"It is not convenient," said Zack putting on a jacket.

"It is only once a year, sir," said Cody.  
"Yes, once a year, Christmas, what a poor excuse!" said Zack. "You may have tomorrow off, but I shall dock you a days pay," said Zack.

"All, all right sir," said Cody walking off. "Merry Christmas," he said leaving the stage. At that the lights dimmed and the crowd broke out into applause. The group left to go backstage as Kyra and London walked on.

"More of that will be coming up, right after the next act!" said London.

"Now, we present to you Santa and the Reindeers performing their own song of 'Jingle bells are the Essence of Rock and Roll'." said Kyra and they walked backstage to join the others.

"That was awesome you guys!" said Maddie.

"Yeah Zack, you were really, rally good!" said Sonia. Meagan noticed a sad look sweep across Cody's face. She looked to Kyra and saw that she had seen it too.

"Cody was great too," said Kyra quickly.

"Yeah, really convincing," said Meagan. But there efforts were helpless, Sonia's attention had already been turned to the people singing on the stage.

"We don't need no guitars to strum, we don't need no keyboard or drums 'cause we know the meaning of soul, we know the essence of rock and roll, we are all doin' fine and well as long as we got our jingle bells!" the guy o stage dressed as Santa sang into the microphone. He and the group of 'reindeers' shook their bells. The audience laughed, they were hilarious! "Santa, please save our souls, we sing the rock and we've got the roll," chanted the reindeers. There act went on for about five minutes. Then London and Max came out and reintroduced 'A Christmas Carol' and returned backstage to help with costumes and props. Zack was back on stage and sitting on a bed. The stage was made-up as his bedroom. He was just about to lay down when loud sounds of church bells rang through the stage. He sat up straight. Once the church bells stopped, an eerie silence flooded the room. Then the sound of chains being dragged was heard and Tapeworm went on stage. No one would be able to tell it was Tapeworm though, his face was covered in flour and he was pale as a ghost. Which, of course, was the point. Zack let out a short yell before asking in a shaky voice;

"W-who are you?" "Ask me who I was," said Tapeworm.

"Who were you then?' asked Zack. Tapeworm came closer, dragging his chains with him.

"In life, I was your partner, Jacob Marley," he said. There was a short pause. "You don't believe me," he said.

"I don't," said Zack.

"But you can see and hear me," said Tapeworm.

"I could be going crazy," said Zack.

"I assure you that you are not," said Tapeworm. "But I have a message,"

"Go on then," said Zack.

"You will be visited by three sprits, expect the first sprit tomorrow night at one o'clock."

"I will not!" said Zack.

"Believe me," said Tapeworm. "Without them there will be no avoiding the fate at hand," he rattled his chains and walked off the stage. The lights went out again. The audience clapped some more and Meagan walked on stage.

"Now, as your dinner orders are taken, is your time for a short break. The performances will continue in ten minutes." she walked off. The ten minutes flew by for the group. They only had time to grab a quick drink before they introduced the next group. It was a group of four girls in skimpy outfits performing a rendition of jingle bell rock.

"Hell-o ladies!" said Zack flirtatiously as they walked past. They must have been at least four years older than him and merely glanced at him before waling on stage.

"Hey, you wanna put some clothes on?" muttered Sonia once the girls were out of earshot.

"No kidding," agreed Maddie. They did their song and again it was time for the group to go back on. The scene was still that of Scrooge's bedroom, Zack was sitting wide awake in the bed. A soft whistle blew through the air as Max, dressed in a white sheet but toga style entered.

"A-are you the s-sprit, sir?" asked Zack, voice shaking.

"I am," said Max softly. "I am the ghost of Christmas past, your past Ebenezer,"

"Why have you come here?" asked Zack.

"To help save your soul," said Max. "Take my hand," she said. Zack reluctantly did as he was told. "Come now, I will show you," she said guiding him to the fake window.

"But I am mortal, I will fall," said Zack.

"You shall not fall anywhere," said Max. With that the lights went off for the group to do a quick scene and costume change. After a minute the lights came back on revealing the set of a building. Inside the building, Tapeworm was dressed as an older man wearing a suit. He wore a wig that made his hair look grey. Then Zack opened the door, entering as a much younger Scrooge with Maddie playing another young gentleman.

"Yo ho there, Ebenezer, Dick!" There was a pause in the scene where the voice of Zack and Max, pre-recorded, spoke like they were off to the side somewhere.

"Why, that's old Fezziwig! Bless his heart. And Dick, he was very close to me," there was noticeable depression in Zack's voice. The tape stopped and the scene continued.

"No more work tonight!" said Tapeworm merrily. "For tonight we shall eat, drink and be merry!" Zack, Maddie and Tapeworm began rummaging around and clearing off the stage. There was some ringing of a doorbell and Tapeworm answered it. It was a London carrying a fiddle and she began to pretend to play. Music came on and there was another entrance. Meagan, as Mrs. Fezziwig, dressed in a dress stuffed slightly with pillows walked over and kissed Tapeworm on the cheek as they began to dance. Sonia entered and danced with Maddie and Kyra entered and danced with Zack. It was a very exciting scene. The members of the audience were clapping and laughing. After a little while, people began leaving the party, saying goodbye to Tapeworm and Meagan. Last Zack and Kyra left and the lights went out again. Another quick scene change and Zack was sitting on a bench on the stage. Kyra came over to the bench, crying slightly.

"Bell," said Zack running over and kissed her. Kyra stood still for a second. She then muttered through grinded teeth.  
"You weren't actually supposed to kiss me," he gave a goofy grin.

"Go with it," he hissed. Remembering they were still on stage, they sat down on the bench. "What is the matter?" asked Zack holding her hand.

"You don't know?" asked Kyra. "You don't know? It doesn't matter to you at all?"

"What doesn't, Bell?" asked Zack.

"The other love, the other love that has replaced me," she said with a sniff.

"Good Heavens, Bell! What are you talking about?"

"Gold," Kyra whispered. "For now gold is the only thing you love,"

"That's how the world is," said Zack.

"But, Ebenezer, once you had more goals, goals which you cast aside so you could concentrate solely on money," said Kyra crying harder.

"My feelings towards you have not changed!" cried Zack.

"We pledged our love a long time ago, when we were both poor, when you made the pledge you were a different man. You have changed, Ebenezer,"

'I was a boy then, we all change in some ways!" he said impatiently.

"But I have not, so I am releasing you from your promise to marry me," she said standing up. He grabbed her arm and she shook it off. "No, Ebenezer, we both have to let go," with that she walked out leaving Zack pretending to cry. The lights went out and the tape started again.

"No more," said Zack's voice. "No more, Ghost, please," he begged. The curtain closed and the audience applauded. London and Sonia walked on.

"The next song will be performed by Carey Martin," said London.

"She will be singing Silent Night," added Sonia. The girls went backstage as Carey walked on. They went back to find the group talking excitedly.

"We're doing so good,' said Max.

"I know! Batter than every one of our practices," said Maddie.

"You kissed me!" said Kyra staring at Zack. He smiled.

"Was it good for you too, babe?" Kyra gave a disgusted,

"Ugh!" but a smile played around the corner of her mouth.

"You actually look really good in a suit, Zack," said Sonia honestly.

"Funnily enough," said Meagan. "He does!"

"I know, I'm pretty hot," said Zack.

"You're pretty fully of yourself," said Kyra.  
"And you're a pretty good actress," said Zack.

"Really?" said Kyra surprised by a sweet compliment that didn't end or begin with 'Sugar'.

"You must be, you star in my dreams ever night," he said. That killed it. But Sonia and Meagan laughed. They heard the spectators applaud and that was their cue to return on stage. The scene was again Scrooge's room. But this time, Zack was asleep and when the light came on it revealed London, dressed in a Santa Clause like outfit and surrounded by fake food.

"Scrooge!" yelled London. Zack sat straight up and gave a quick yelp.

"You, you are-"

"The Ghost of Christmas present of course," Zack looked at him in disbelief. "Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?" she laughed loudly. "Come with me, I will show you what you need to see. Touch my robe and we will go," Zack touched the coat and the lights went out. When the lights came back on, the scene was of Sonia, as Mrs. Cratchit and Kyra, Meagan and Tapeworm as the children. They were running around and setting a table for dinner.

"Now, where could your father be?" asked Sonia setting down plates. "And your brother, Tiny Tim, they should've been back from church by now., Even Martha is an hour late getting here," "I am here, Mother," cried a voice from the doorway.

"Bless your heart, dear Martha!" said Sonia running over to Maddie and giving her a hug. "Father is coming," said Maddie placing down the last utensils her Sonia had been holding.

"Oh excellent!" she said. Cody, as Bob Cratchit, entered with Max, as Tiny Tim, hobbling along behind on a crutch. Sonia ran and flung her arms around Cody's neck. Both Kyra and Meagan looked at each other and smiled, they had definitely seen Cody brighten. Tapeworm picked Max up and Kyra and Meagan laughed. Each of them gave Cody and Max a hug before sitting at the table. Kyra and Meagan fetched the goose, a very, very shrimp fake one and placed it on the table. The faces of each member of the family fell.

"Oh, never mind that," said Sonia sadly. She began cutting the goose and soon enough everyone was talking and laughing. After the dinner, Cody stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast to the man who made this dinner possible," he said raising his glass. "To Mr. Scrooge!" he said.

"To Mr. Scrooge indeed," spat Sonia. "If he was here I'd have him feast on a piece of my mind, why Robert, no one knows better than you what a stingy, hard, hateful old man he is!"

"My dear," said Cody. "It is Christmas day," Reluctantly the children and Sonia raised their glasses.

"To Mr. Scrooge," they all muttered. The spotlight was then on London and Zack.

"Well?" said London. "Would you like to see more?"

"Yes, yes I would," said Zack. The lights went out and when they came back on it was another house. Tapeworm was back in his outfit he had worn for Scrooge's nephew and Sonia was in a fancy dress sitting very close to him. The others, Cody, Max, Kyra, Meagan and Maddie were scattered around talking all having a good laugh.

"Let's have a game!" said Tapeworm.

"Oh I do love games!" cried Maddie. Sonia sat closer to him.

"Go on Fred, dear," she said smiling. They guests sat around Tapeworm.

"All right," said Tapeworm. "it's a yes or no,"

"Is it an animal?" asked Meagan.

"Yes," replied Tapeworm.

"A savage animal?" asked Cody.

"Yes,"

"Does it grunt and growl?" asked Max.

"Yes,"

"Can it speak?" asked Maddie.

"Yes,"

"Does it roam the London streets?" asked Kyra.

"Yes,"

"Is it a horse?' guessed Maddie.

"No,"

"A cow?" asked Sonia.

"No,"

"A bear?" asked Cody.

"No,"

"A bull?" guessed Meagan.

"No," After every question Tapeworm roared with laughter. Finally Kyra, who began laughing as well jumped up,

"I know what it is! I've guessed it!" she cried.

"What is it?' everyone asked.

"It's your Uncle Scrooge!" Everyone laughed.

"Right!" yelled Tapeworm.

"Then you should've said yes to 'Is it a bear'!" said Sonia. Tapeworm laughed and raised his glass.

"Now, my Uncle gave us a merry time, we must drink to him!" he stood up. "To Uncle Scrooge!"

"To Uncle Scrooge!" chorused the guests laughing. The lights faded out and the audience clapped once again. Sonia and Cody walked on stage.

"We have a few more performances before our final act so please enjoy your meals and dessert orders will go around soon," said Sonia.

"In the meantime, please welcome Jacob Utah to the stage singing an opera version of Jingle Bells," said Cody. They went backstage again as a fat man walked onto the stage.

"We're nearly finished," said Meagan.

"And it's going so well!" said Maddie.

"Yeah, great job, London!" said Meagan. "You were an awesome ghost,"

"And Tapeworm was hilarious as Fred," said Sonia. The group went on and on complimenting each other. Really, they didn't need to hear it, the audience's response was reward enough. As Jacob Utah hit his last note, long and strong, Kyra and Zack went on stage.

"Please welcome Carey Martin back to the stage," began Kyra.

"Singing O Holy Night," said Zack. Carey entered the stage. Loud echoes of applause rang for her. She began to sing;

"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining, this is the night…"

"Your mom sings beautifully," commented Sonia to Zack and Cody.

"Yeah, she's a natural," said Cody, eager that Sonia had spoken to him.

"She sings for the hotel sometimes like three times a week," added Zack. "That's why were here most of the time,"

"Do you mind living in a hotel?' asked Sonia.

"Are you kidding?" asked Zack. "Room service, girls,' he put his arm around Kyra's shoulders. "Elevators, girls," he put his arm around Maddie. "Sweet pranks but mostly just girls," he nodded towards the girls dressed in their Jingle Bell Rock costumes. Kyra looked to Maddie and as planned they took his arms and flipped him forwards then left him in a heap on the floor. Cody and Sonia laughed. "They love me," said Zack.

"Although it's been said many times, many ways merry Christmas to you," finished Carrey. "Thank you," she said then walked off stage. Meagan and London walked on stage.

"Please welcome the talent of Gred Forge," said Meagan.

"The master of dummies," said London.

"As he performs 'The Night Before Christmas' with his dummy Wilmer," said Meagan. They walked off.

"I don't know about you guys," said Kyra. "But dummies really creep me out," The others nodded in agreement. They watched out the corner as Wilmer did his thing. It was quite uproarious, at least the audience thought so. Gred left the stage leaving his audience in side-splitting laughter. Meagan and Maddie walked on stage.

"Thank you, Gred," said Maddie laughing. "For that, err, interesting performance,"

"One more song before our play resumes and that will be done by Tanner Quip singing The First Noel," said Meagan. A young teen, no older than fifteen walked on stage. He had blonde, shaggy hair and magnificent blue eyes. Maddie and Kyra stared after him.

"Now that is a whole lot of gorgeous all in one boy," said Kyra. Maddie nodded.

"He must be from out of town, they don't make them here like that," she said. Zack glared at them.

"You'd have him over me?" asked Zack.

"Any day," replied Maddie dreamily. They all turned their attention to Tanner on stage. He began singing and Kyra's mouth formed a wide O. His voice was stunning! Amazing! Beautiful! By the time he was finished, Kyra and Maddie were both tearing. He came off stage and smiled at the girls. Once he was out of hearing distance, Kyra and Maddie let out a squeal. They then had to run on stage and begin setting up. The scene was Scrooge's room and Zack sat on the bed up right. Meagan then walked on the stage slowly wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Y-you are the Ghost of the Future?" Zack asked. Meagan nodded. She then pointed out the door and let him back stage while their was a brief scene change. When they came back on, the scene was that of a road in London. Sonia, Kyra and Maddie were warming their hands over a fake fire.

"I only know that he's dead," said Sonia.

"When did he die?" asked Maddie.

"Last night, I believe," said Sonia.

"What happened?" questioned Maddie moving closer to the fire.

"God only knows," replied Sonia.

"I doubt anyone will go to his funeral," said Kyra.

"Of course not, would you?" asked Maddie. Kyra shook her head. "I wonder what he's done with his money,"

"Well, he hasn't left it to me, that's all I can say," the girls laughed at Sonia's comment.  
"It's getting late," said Kyra. "I must be going," she waved and the girls all left in different directions. The light fell on Zack and Meagan.

"Who is this man they speak of?" Meagan didn't reply. During that short comment, the rest of the group had done a scene change. It was the Cratchit's house. Sonia was crying so were Tapeworm, Kyra and Maddie. Cody walked onto the stage, head down as well. They sat there and cried for a moment.

"He was so young," said Maddie. The light on them shut off then went to Zack and Meagan.

"Sprit, please don't tell me that Tiny Tim is-" Meagan nodded. Zack shook his head. "Please, please show me no more," but Meagan led him over to the center stage. The scene was that of a grave yard. Meagan pointed to a grave in front of him, it read 'Ebenezer Scrooge', Zack circled around to it, read it then gasped. "No!" he yelled. "No!" and the lights went out. The curtain closed for a big scene change. It was again a street in London. Meagan, Sonia, Kyra, Tapeworm, London and Max all walked around like they were just pedestrians. Zack then walked on stage.

"I can't let that be my fate," he said. "Not what the Ghost showed me," London, who was dressed as a young girl started to run past Zack. "Hold on, little girl," he handed her a dollar. She smiled at him and ran off. Kyra, who was walking arm in arm with Tapeworm was adjusting her bonnet when Zack called to her and Tapeworm; "Merry Christmas!" Stunned by that, they merely waved. Zack tipped his hat. "And a happy new year!" Meagan was acting as though she was blind, she was poking her cane around. Zack led her down the road and she smiled at him before walking off. Maddie and Sonia were playing poverty-stricken people, they sat huddled together in shabby clothes. Zack walked over to the and handed them his jacket and scarf. He grinned broadly. "Merry Christmas!" he called and the lights went out.

It was then again at the Cratchit's house. They group (with the exception of London) were all sitting at a table. They heard a knock on the door and Cody stood up to answer it. Zack walked on stage carrying a gigantic turkey. They group all looked shocked. Zack waved in London who was carrying a huge bowl of pudding.

"I hope you don't mind that we've stopped by," he said. "Meet Jacob," he pointed to London. "He will be taking your position," he said to Cody.

"What?" asked Cody.

"You will be my new business partner," said Zack.

"Thank you sir," said Cody graciously.

"Never mind that now! Let us feast!" said Zack pulling off a fake turkey leg. They all began speaking excitedly and the curtain closed. The audience broke out into cheers and screams of delight. The group walked around to the front of the curtain and saw they were getting a standing ovation. They did their bows and Max cried out;  
"God bless us, everyone!"

-  
Wow! That was long! Probably a bit boring too, but I think you may find the next chapters much more interesting! I was so thrilled when I saw I had reviews, I mean, this is my first fanfic posted here so I really appreciate it. Thank you so much for taking the time. And to the other readers, please, please, PLEASE review. Even if you don't like it, I especially welcome constructive criticism, I believe it makes me a stronger writer. So please, if you get the chance review. I'll make sure to reply. So this here chapter goes out to JediMasterBob, Girly.Girly. And Brit199, you guys, as reviewers, are the reason I do this! Xoxo, Dreamer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Great job!" said an older woman as she walked from the lobby.

"Well done!" said a woman shaking Zack's hand.

"Beautiful performance," said another woman. The compliments just kept on coming. By the time everyone had filed out, each member of a Christmas Carol had an armful of flowers. Carey came out of the hotel restaurant, smiling at the group.

"You guys were great!" she gushed giving each of them a hug. "You stole the show!"

"Thanks mom," said Cody.

"Yeah, Carey, you were amazing!" said Maddie.

"Yeah? My pitch was a bit off, but it could've been worse. Zack, Cody, I'm going to be in the room. Be up there by eleven," said Carey.

"Twelve," said Zack.

"Ten," said Carey.

"Eleven sounds good," said Zack. Carey waved and walked off. Tanner, the boy who had been singing, walked out of the restaurant. Kyra and Maddie glanced at each other before running over to him.

"You were great," said Maddie quickly.

"Yeah, astonishingly awesome," added Kyra. He smiled.

"Really? Thanks, you girls were great in the play. I watched it all from backstage," he said. Maddie's grin widened. "So, are you guys here the whole winter vacation?" he asked. They nodded. "Me too, we should hang out sometime," he winked.

"Totally," said Kyra and Maddie together.

"Cool," he said. "Catch ya later," They watched him walk away before releasing a long, shrill squeal.

"He is so hot!" said Kyra. Zack frowned.

"What's he got that I don't have?" Kyra didn't reply.

"Let's go to our room and celebrate!" suggested Meagan. The group nodded enthusiastically and they set off towards the elevator. They managed to all fit in, it was quite capacious. The elevator began to take them up. They talked excitedly about how great the play was. After a minute, Cody looked around at the group.

"Uh, guys," he said. "Shouldn't we be off by now?" They looked to where it would show which floor they were on. It still read '2'.

"Oh my-" Kyra whispered.

"We're stuck!" cried London.

"We can't be, no, that's-" stuttered Maddie. Just then a voice came over the speaker.

"Please, remain calm, we are experiencing some minor technical difficulties but we'll have you out in no time," the speaker shut off, leaving the group screaming.

-  
Yes, this chapter was very short. But I thought that was a good place to leave it. I promise I will update very soon! And JediMasterBob, I love Christmas too, and Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol is such a classic. I find Christmas really brings out the best in people. It's so nice. That's why I picked this theme. All right, I'll stop now, I'm starting to sound corny! Please review!  
xoxo Dreamer 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" asked Meagan, panic-stricken.

"Nothing," replied Max. "They said they'll have us out in no time," Meagan and London began hyperventilating.

"My god, calm down," sad Kyra. Sonia leaned against the wall and slid down so she was sitting. Zack pushed Cody over so he landed right next to her. Cody blushed and said;  
"You were great today," he said.

"Thanks,' said Sonia. "You made an excellent husband as Bob," he flushed an even deeper shade of red. Zack grinned at Kyra.

"You were great too, Sugar," he leaned towards her.

"Don't even think about it," she said. After ten minutes the whole stuck-in-an-elevator-thing became tiring. It was about nine o'clock and the group hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Ow!" yelped Tapeworm. He and Max had started an aggressive game of bloody knuckles. "We are nearly finished the elevator repairing process, you will be out before you know it," said a voice over the speaker. Sonia sighed, it had said that six times already. "We promise that you are in no risk at-" but the speaker cut out. The lights shut off. Meagan and London began screaming again.

"We're gonna die!" cried London. Here was quite a bit of moving around. The fact that the lights had gone out startled everyone.

"Zack's touching me!" screeched Kyra.

"Zack?" asked Cody.

"What? I just put my arm around her waist, like this-" he went to do it again and a loud smack was heard. "Baby, that hurt!" said Zack. He rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Do you think we're going to get out?" asked Maddie, she was getting uneasy as well.

"Of course," said Cody reassuringly. "We're gonna be-" he was cut off when the elevator dropped about a foot. Everyone screamed at that.

"We're gonna die!" London cried again. No one argued that time. But then the lights did come on. The doors opened. They were on floor three.

"Thank god," said Kyra breathlessly. They walked over to the room and collapsed onto the couches upon entering. Sonia went over to the counter to get some drinks. She noticed an envelope on the floor in front of the door. On the front was Meagan's name written in decorative, cursive letters.

"Hey, Meagan," said Sonia. She handed her the envelope. The group stared at her curiously. Meagan opened it carefully and once reading a few lines she smiled.

"Who's it from?" asked Sonia. Meagan shrugged.

"It doesn't say," Kyra looked at her enquiringly.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked. Meagan bushed.

"Nothing really," she tucked it into her pocket.

"Please, Meagan," said Kyra. "I know you well enough to recognize that that is very well not nothing, in fact, I do believe it is very much something!" said Kyra. Meagan bit her lip. She knew Kyra would never give in so she handed her the note. Everyone immediately circled her and read it as well.  
Dear stranger, I want you to know that I thought you were magnificent in your play today. No one could have presented your part with such beauty and grace. I would love to tell you in person but I am far too bashful. I don't want you to turn away from me, or be fearful of me so my identity shall remain a secret. I will simply remain an admirer of you. If you wish to write me back, please leave a note attached to your door as soon as you are finished reading this. Thank you for your time. Love your mystery devotee.

Sonia laughed.

"What?" asked Meagan, rather stiffly.

"It's just, well, it's very nice," she said.

"Kind of wishy-washy," said Max.

"I think it's beautiful," said Kyra. "Poetic even,"

"I could be a poet," said Zack. Kyra scoffed.

"Yeah, right…" she said sarcastically.

"No, really, listen," Zack thought for a moment. "You are so great, I can't wait, to go on a date, I wouldn't be late-"

"That's enough," said Kyra.

"But Sugar, it's fate," said Zack.

"I wonder who sent it," said London. Meagan shrugged. She had no clue.

"Ooh! Could it be that Jackson guy?" asked Kyra. Meagan shook her head.

"Doubt it, I think I screwed up pretty bad on our first meeting,"

"Well, are you going to write back?" asked Sonia. Meagan thought for a second.

"Oh, you have to," said Maddie. "He could be like the one,"

"All right, but, what do I say?"

"Tell him you want to meet him," said Sonia. Meagan grabbed a pencil and in a very untidy scrawl she wrote him back. She folded it up and taped it to the back of the door.

"Anyone want chips or something?" asked Sonia walking to the kitchen; they nodded.

"So, how about the masquerade ball?" said London. "Is everyone going to go?" Max shrugged.

"Might crash it," she said. Tapeworm nodded.

"Sounds good," he said. "What about you guys?"

"I'm definitely going," said Maddie.

"Yeah, it seems like it's going to be so much fun," said Sonia bringing over a bowl of chips. They talked for a while longer when the phone rang. Kyra answered it.

"Hello?" Yeah, they're here, why? Oh. All right, where? Okay, cool, I'll tell them. Yeah. Bye." she hung up. "It was Mosbey, he wants you guys to meet him downstairs," she said to Zack and Cody.

"What did you do!" asked Cody.

"Nothing! What did he say we did?" asked Zack. Kyra shrugged.

"He said you would know. You might want to get down there fast, he sounded angry." she said. The twins shrugged.

"Okay, see you guys later," they waved and left the room. Max checked her watch.  
"I've gotta go, I'll see you guys later," she said. Tapeworm followed.

"Yeah, I have to bike home, bye guys," they left as well. The phone rang again. Kyra picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Zack. Really? Yeah, okay. But you couldn't have. I know. Uh-huh. Sure, bye." she hung up. "The twins can't come back, they're grounded for the rest of the night,"

"Why?" asked Maddie.

"Something about too much detergent in the laundry… Anyways it flooded over so they were in huge trouble, but they didn't do it," said Kyra.

"You really trust Zack's word?" asked Sonia.

"No, but they couldn't have done it, at the time it happened we were all in the elevator,"

"Then why are they in trouble?" asked Meagan.

"Mosbey and Carey don't believe them and they have no proof," said Kyra.

"But we could tell them," said Sonia. Kyra shook her head.

"They think we're all too close to turn on the twins, they'd probably think that we were lying,"

"Too bad, I mean, they actually didn't do it," said Maddie. There was a short pause.

"What's everyone doing tomorrow?" asked Sonia.

"I think I'm going store browsing," said Meagan. "There's a girl on the tenth floor who I was talking to earlier, I'm going with her,"

"I'm working until four," said Maddie.

"And I'm hanging out with Maddie," said Kyra.

"You don't have to, it's kind of boring," said Maddie.

"Please, you work at the candy counter, people go to the candy counter, people like cute boys, cute boys like candy, I like cute boys, it's a very nice cycle," said Kyra. "It'll be fun,"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Meagan to Sonia.

"London and I are shopping, again, but not until three, London's going to teach me how to do this awesome thing with eye shadow," said Sonia.

"It will be great," said London. The girls all talked excitedly until midnight. Then London and Maddie left. Sonia, Meagan and Kyra all went to bed with small smiles on their faces, their stay at the Tipton was getting better every second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you JediMasterBob for reviewing again, glad you liked the elevator thing, and thank you Lifan, I had already read your story, and reviewed it too, I loved it! So good. Here's the next chapter. A bit short but 'll be updating soon, I always do. Please R&R, I love getting reviews more than anything!  
xoxo Dreamer 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meagan stood at the counter talking with Maddie. It was relatively early in the morning, around eight o'clock. The twins came up to the counter.

"Hey Sweet Thang, what's today's special? I hope it's tall blonde and curvy," he said winking.

"Keep dreaming," she said. "Can't you go annoy Kyra, at least until I'm off work, I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing me a favour,"

"Can't find her," said Zack. "And we don't know where Sonia is either,"

"Sonia?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, the love of Cody's life," said Zack. Cody retorted by stepping down hard on his twin's foot. They then went and sat on a couch.

"Where are Kyra and Sonia anyways?" asked Maddie. Meagan rolled her eyes.

"You'd be lucky to catch Kyra out of bed by eleven on holidays, as for Sonia, I'm not sure, maybe with London." Meagan stopped talking and began listening to the twin's conversation.

"I don't know how to get her to like me," said Cody. "I mean, c'mon, what's your secret?" he asked Zack.

"I'm a natural," he said simply. He pointed to Kyra and Sonia who were approaching. "Watch and learn," The girls went ad sat across form them. "Hey Sugar," said Zack winking at Kyra. Cody followed his lead and winked at Sonia. Sonia simply looked at him funny.

"Have you got a twitch or something?" she asked. Cody's face went red. Kyra, trying to save face, led Sonia over to the candy counter.

"No," said Zack. "You screwed up,"

"I know," said Cody. "Where'd I go wrong?"

"Never forget the biggest rule ever created when flirting, W.O.O." said Zack.

"Woo?" asked Cody.

"No, W.O.O., wink only once." Cody gave Zack a look. Zack shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "Then don't take my advice, never have a girlfriend, it won't bother me," Meagan stopped listening in when Kyra and Sonia came over.

"Whoa, Kyra! Are you sick or something?" asked Meagan. Kyra gave her a blank look. "I mean, you're never, ever, out of bed before the crack of noon," Kyra made a face.

"Sure, mock me, I couldn't sleep,"

"Me neither, I was too busy wondering about the note," said Meagan.

"Oh yeah! Did someone take your reply?" asked Sonia. Meagan nodded.

"It was gone before I got up,"

"Crazy stuff," said Kyra. Meagan checked her watch.

"I'm going to go, the stores should all be open by now," she said leaving.

"I'm going to find London," said Sonia she walked away too.

"So, what do you have to do while you're here?" asked Kyra.

"Just sell candy, and sometimes help direct guests, and-"

"Hey Sugar, Sweet thang, how are my two favourite ladies?" asked Zack.

"And get hit on by Zack," she added dully.

"How's about we go out sometime?" he asked. Maddie busied herself with organizing behind the counter and Kyra ignored him, turning her attention on Cody.

"So you really do like Sonia?" she asked. He nodded.

"She's completely clueless," said Maddie. "She has no idea you like her,"

"But I'm sure she'd like you too, you know, if she knew," said Kyra.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? You're cute and sweet and smart, she'd be lucky to have you. I can drop some hints, if you like. I'll find out if she's interested," said Kyra.

"You would?" asked Cody. "Thanks!" he said and gave Kyra hug. Zack went to give her a hug too, she held up her hand and stopped him.

"What? I was feelin' the love!" he said. Kyra grinned.

"I bet you were,"

Meagan came back several hours later, it was around five. Kyra and Maddie were hanging out in Kyra's room.

"Hey guys," said Meagan walking in. She dropped a few shopping bags on the floor. "I got some souvenirs," she pulled up a pink bag. "And some junk food for us," she passed each of them a chocolate bar.

"Yes, snackage!" said Kyra opening her Aero bar.

"So, what'd you guys do today?' she asked sitting on Kyra's bed.

"Hung out and did nothing, it was a lot of fun though. Oh! You got another letter!" said Kyra jumping to her feet. She went to the kitchen and returned with an envelope. "I didn't open it, as much as I wanted to, I thought you should do it," Meagan's heart leapt as she opened the gently folded letter and read it.

"What does it say?' asked Maddie excitedly.

"It says he'll reveal his identity at the New Year's ball, he'll be wearing a black mask and tux. No bow tie." Meagan held the letter tight in her hands. "I can't wait!" she said.  
"The ball!" cried Kyra suddenly.

"What about it?" asked Maddie.

"That's where Cody can make his move! That would be so sweet!" said Kyra.

"What move?" asked Meagan dumbly.

"On Sonia, duh," she replied obviously.

"Do you like Cody or something?" asked Maddie. "You seem awfully willing to help him-"

"No, I don't like Cody!" said Kyra quickly. "I like… someone else."

"Oh my gosh! Who?" asked Maddie.

"No one," said Kyra and she briskly left the room. Maddie looked at Meagan.

"Yeah, she's got a few problems in the head," whispered Meagan. Maddie shook her head and bit into her chocolate bar, she'd find out who Kyra liked, even if it took all of Christmas vacation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you JediMasterBob, again! And Prettyinpinkgal for the wonderful reaviews! I love getting them and you guys rock so much! Hope you like this chapter, it's not much but I'll try to update soon! Thank you agin for reviewing! And to other readers, please critique, I love reading them and it helps me grow as a writer. Constructive critism and specifis are always great and really accepted and appriciated! Thanks for your ime!  
xoxo Dreamer 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyra was kicking the end of Sonia's bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Kyra sleepily. "Merry Christmas, Sonia!" Sonia smiled. She stretched and slowly climbed out of bed. Kyra then moved on to waking up Meagan. Meagan did as Sonia and groggily stood up. Kyra ran into the sitting room where she had set up a Christmas tree. She was one of those crazy people who go all out on holidays. Sonia sat on the couch and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"6:30," relied Kyra.

"Are you insane?" asked Meagan. Kyra grinned.

"Maybe," she began opening a gift. "But you're friends with me, so you tell me who's crazy," Sonia got to her knees by the tree. She began to unwrap a gift. She received a beautiful Louis Vuitton bag from London. The card read, 'Merry Christmas to my favourite shopping buddy ever,'

"We're supposed to meet London and Maddie at the hotel restaurant for eight thirty," said Kyra. Meagan nodded. There was a knock on the door. The girls briefly argued over who would open it until Meagan sighed and said;

"Fine, I'll get up you lazy, good for nothing slobs," she said and slowly headed for the door. She opened it and there was no one. There was, however, a beautiful bouquet of roses on the floor and a note.

Dear Stranger,  
These are for you, they will never compare to your beauty but they are a token of my affection. Follow the rose petals, I've decided you should meet me, the masquerade ball is far to come and I suspect you may not be able to wait until then. Love forever- You Enigma Fan

Meagan cast a backwards glance to Kyra and Sonia and called;

"I'll be back soon," She didn't wait for a reply. She shut the door and looked down the hall. There were scattered rose petals. Meagan followed them, her heart was racing. They went right into the elevator. She looked at them, puzzled before deciding to go in. On button number 23 a petal had been taped on. She pressed it and began going up. It took a little while to get all the way up twenty floors. But the doors opened and Meagan saw they continued right to the balcony. She drew a deep breath before entering. She stepped out, but there was no one. She walked around it and looked over the side. Just the usual rush of cars going to work. Meagan then spotted another note.

My Sweet,  
I am sorry, I couldn't do it. I freaked out. Please don't think I wanted to stand you up, I didn't. I'm intimidated. I couldn't. I promise with all my heart that I will be at the ball to meet you. I'll be standing by the punch bowl holding a rose. Love forever- Undercover Lover.

Meagan's heart sank. She was a bit disappointed as she headed back to her room. By the time she was back, Kyra and Sonia were already tinkering with their gifts. Meagan sighed and sat on the couch.

"S'up?' asked Kyra. Meagan told Kyra and Sonia the whole story.

"What if he doesn't really want to meet me? Like really, what if this is just some prank that a couple of idiotic guys set up?" she worried. Kyra shook her head.

"No," she said. "I mean, this guy seems pretty intellectual. Really sweet too. And honestly, who would spend fifty bucks on thirty roses for a girl if he didn't really like her? Besides, you don't know anyone who would do this to you. It wasn't Zack or Cody. You need to stop worrying about who the guy is, everything will turn out in the end."

"Thank you Dr.Phil," Meagan muttered.

"You know I'm right," said Kyra, she winked and walked off into her room.

"I'm with her," said Sonia. "He seems so nice,"

"Yeah, too good to be true," said Meagan. Sonia shook her head.

"Don't talk like that. Now come on, open your gifts, we only have a little while before we go to the breakfast.' Kyra walked out of her room, she was dressed up really nicely.

"Whoa, who are you trying to impress?" asked Sonia. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Say, Sonia," she said.

"Uh-huh,"

"Do you like anyone?" asked Kyra.

"Why?" Sonia enquired giving her a funny look.

"Just asking," said Kyra. She dropped the topic. She'd have to come up with some more delicate ways to hint at things if she was to help Cody at all.

"You look great!" said Kyra as Maddie came at sat down at the table.

"Thanks," she said flattening her skirt. Sonia, Meagan and Kyra hadn't been there for very long. The breakfast started at nine but they had wanted to meet Maddie and London early to talk. London, of course, was late. They began to chat when Maddie suddenly looked over to the doors.

"Uh-oh," she said. The group followed her gaze and saw the twins walking towards them. Zack grinned and walked over boldly sitting in between Maddie and Kyra and placed his arms across their shoulders.

"Well what do you know? It looks like I did get what I asked for from Santa," he said. Maddie punched him hard in the stomach and he doubled over but came back up smiling. "Sassy," he said. Cody sat down as well, he was going to sit next to Meagan and Maddie but Meagan slid over one seat forcing him to sit next to Sonia. He smiled shyly.

"Man, I love Christmas!" cried Kyra out of no where. Everyone at the table looked at her funny.

"That was a little, uh, random," said Sonia.

"It okay people! Don't panic, London has arrived!" said London throwing open the doors. Maddie shook her head.

"Why were you so late? The breakfast is like starting now,"

"Hell-o, some of us like to make an effort to look nice," said London bushing her bangs from her eyes. Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

They each took a plate and walked up to the buffet line.

"This is really nice," said Sonia admiring the candles set on each table that a hotel employee was lighting. "It would be perfect for a romantic dinner," Cody gulped. If only she knew, he wished. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I've been getting the best reviews! Thanks soooo much! I'm so glad you like it! Shadowedstar213, I'm so glad you think it's funny. That's what the Suite Life's all about. And JediMasterBob, thank you for reviewing gain! I can always look forward to hearing from you! Prongs-jp, I'm sooo glad you like it. I'm doing my best and I just love writing. Nice to know I'm not doing it for nothing. And Girly.Girly. You are right, I certainly do not wish for you to kill yourself, you've been one of the best reviewers! And I love you for it! This chapter is for you guys, my readers! You guys rock! Please review.  
xoxo Dreamer 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The mistletoe was all coming down, well, except in Zack's room as Kyra learned from experience not to go in there. New Year's was fast approaching and the excitement was catching. There was lots of talk about the ball. It seemed as though everyone was going. It was rumoured to be HUGE. It appeared like everyday more people were checking in. The whole idea for New Year's was raking in big money. It was very obvious, Mosbey even let the twins see just how much toilet paper was really in a roll by throwing one down a hallway. That was normal around that time. But the next day Mosbey was lashing out at everyone for the tiniest things. After he barked at Sonia and London for blocking the door, they decided to go shopping. No one wanted to hear Mosbey yell twice. Kyra, who had slept in late, walked downstairs, everyone else was already up and away.

"Kyra!" screamed Maddie. Kyra ran over to the counter.

"What is it?' she asked.

"They're cancelling the masquerade ball!" said Maddie.

"What? Why?" asked Kyra frantically.

"Lack of funds, or something," said Maddie.

"No way!" They can't, I was so looking forward to it!" said Kyra

"Me too," Maddie frowned sadly.

"We'll do something about it," said Kyra. She racked her brain for ideas. "I'm not quite sure what, but we will make sure there's a ball," She whipped out her cell phone, generally only used for emergencies, but as far as Kyra was concerned, this was an emergency. She was guessing Meagan had left for a walk earlier that morning.

"Hello?" said Meagan's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Megan, it's Kyra. We have a huge problem."

"How huge?" asked Meagan worriedly.

"Like, off the Richter's scale huge," said Kyra. "You'd better get over here,"

"Okay, be there in a minute," said Meagan and then hung up. Kyra put the phone back in her pocket and sighed. What were they going to do?

Kyra was laying on the couch. They couldn't cancel the ball. Lack of funds? It made no sense, they had the impression that everyone in Boston was coming to the Tipton just for that event. Meagan ran in and over to Kyra.

"What's going on?" she asked. Kyra told her. "No!" she shrieked. "They can't! I'll never find out who's my secret admirer!" Kyra bit her lip. "We have to get everyone together for this. This is a disaster!"

At four o'clock sharp, Maddie, London, Kyra, Meagan and Sonia were all sitting in Sonia's room thinking. Long minutes passed with nothing, no ideas, no clue, no proposals, no plans, just nothing. Suddenly Sonia jumped to her feet.

"I know!" said Sonia triumphantly. Kyra smiled at her. She smiled because she knew that Sonia knew what she was doing and Sonia returned the smile because she knew that Kyra knew that she knew what she was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Try saying that line five times fast. Yes, this chapter is terribly short and please don't hate me for it. I hate cliff-hangers so this is probably hypocritical to make you guys wait. Unfortunately for you, I am the author and this is how it's going to be. But I promise for an update soon, hopefully it won't disappoint you guys! I love my readers so much and I hope that you are all loving the story. Please, please, PLEASE review. I may sound desperate and I am, I love reviews. Good, bad and all accepted. Girly. Girly. I'm glad you're still reading! And I'm even more glad that you like it, and are reviewing! JediMasterBob, I am so sorry but you'll have to wait to see who Kyra likes, it will be revealed soon, just not quite yet. My up-dates will vary, probably in the range of one to three days. And keepsmilin', you know what i have to say so I'll save my breath. I _**love**_ you guys!

xoxo Dreamer


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well…" said Meagan excitedly.

"Well, you know how everyone loved when we performed A Christmas Carol?" she asked. "Saying we stole the show and such?" the other girls nodded, they were hanging onto her every word. "What if we were to put on another show, you know, a performance that people would pay to go see," she suggested. There was a short silence. Sonia looked around at them," What do you think?" she asked. Kyra clapped her hands together.

"In the immortal words of Ronald Weasley; 'Bloody brilliant!'" said Kyra. The other girls nodded.

"I love it!" said London.

"I'm actually surprised we didn't think of it before!" said Maddie.

"Good thing Sonia did," said Meagan.

"Yeah, whoo-hoo for Sonia!" cried Kyra slapping her a high-five.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Meagan.

"How about a talent show?" proposed Kyra. "People would pay to see that,"

"Awesome!" said Maddie. "We can book acts and stuff, even have prizes!"

"Perfect!" said Sonia. "We just have to get it past Mosbey first,"

"Oh," said London with a wave of her hand. "That won't be hard, may I remind you that you are friends with the girl who's daddy owns the hotel,"

The girls all smiled at each other. They were geniuses. Well, perhaps not geniuses, but they came pretty darn close as far as they were concerned.

By that evening, they were already booking times for auditions that would be held the next day. People of all ages were coming over. It looked like it would become very competitive. The girls were quite interested in what the people's talents would be. They had decided that Kyra and Sonia would host while London, Maddie and Meagan would judge alongside Mr. Mosbey and a couple employees. One was a woman who looked about mid-forties and the other was at thirty-year-old man. They were all quite excited. Especially Mr. Mosbey who had another way to publicise the hotel. He decided the even would be public and held in a room that hadn't been used for years.

"Hi, name please?" asked Meagan, not looking up.

"Jackson Nervock," the voice replied and Meagan gave a little jump before looking up.  
"Hey!" she said. "You're talented?" Kyra gave her a look like she was a moron. Meagan thought over what she said and blushed. Fortunately Jackson just laughed and those oh-so-adorable dimples appeared again in his cheeks.

"I'd like to think so," he said. Meagan was still slightly embarrassed.

"We can fit you in tomorrow at four thirty," she mumbled handing him a slip of paper.

"Thanks, see you then," he said and walked off.

"Whoa," said Kyra. "You were right, he is gorgeous,"

"Wow I'm an idiot," said Meagan as she fumbled with the next sheet of paper.

"Possibly," said Kyra. "But you're a very special kind of idiot," she said kindly. Meagan laughed and she began filling out her clip board.

"Okay, France Dupis, you're up," said Sonia. A woman, she looked about ninety at least, came in front of the girls. They were judging the whole first round. Mr. Mosbey and his employees didn't get to judge until the actual show. "What will you be doing for us?" The woman held up two spoons. Kyra gave Sonia a 'what-the-heck?' kind of look.

"Whenever you're ready," said Maddie. The woman began clanking the spoons against her knee.

"Alouette gentil alouette, alouette…" she sang in French. When she finished the girls looked to one another.

"Uh, I don't think you're quite what we're looking for," said Kyra gently. The woman just smiled and said;

"Oui!" she said dancing around. She obviously didn't speak English, she skipped around the room and left, laughing like a maniac.

"Okay," said Kyra. "Brian Junkers," she called. A boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes entered in. He had a goofy grin on his face, like he was about to do something stupid to impress his friends. "What's your talent?" asked Kyra. He grinned wider.

"I can burp the entire alphabet," he said almost proudly.

"Uh, right, you can save us the demonstration and leave I don't think we'll be needing you," said Sonia briskly. Sure enough he just smiled and walked away, his guy friend who had been watching laughed and slapped him a high five as they walked out. London shook her head.

"Boys are so stupid," she said.

"Don't stereotype, London," said Maddie. "Lola Cremer," A strikingly beautiful girl walked into the room. She had a flawless complexion, ocean blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She smiled revealing perfectly straight teeth.

"Hi," she said friendlily.

"What's your talent?" asked London.

"I'm going to sing," she said. London nodded and she began, "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on," Kyra looked to Sonia, she wasn't bad. "Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on," she was really belting it out. She went on and the girls watched her with fascinated expressions. "And my heart will go on and on," she carried out the last note beautifully. The girls broke out into applause.

"Excellent!" said Maddie wiping a tear from her eye. The girl smiled, she didn't look modest about it, she obviously knew she was good. "We'll see you he night of the talent show," the girl walked out and a many more names were called. Some people sang, some people danced, there was even a mime or two. Kyra looked to her clipboard.

"Jackson Nervock," she called. Meagan's heart leapt. Jackson walked in, he was holding a guitar.

"What's your talent?" asked Meagan dumbly. He held up his guitar. Meagan wished she knew when to stay shut up.

"Whenever you're ready," said Kyra. Jackson pulled over a chair and began to strum his guitar. He hummed with it for a minute before starting to sing quietly,

"Where am I headed now? What am I doing here? Why don't I let you know? Why don't I make things clear? I am stuck in a dream, nothing is as it seems, I wish, I wish, that you would love me." He glanced upwards quickly then almost bashfully turned back to his guitar. "I didn't know angels really did exist, my situation is a hit or miss, and I'm scared. Unprepared. Part of me wants to go, I'm so confused and I don't want to leave you behind, I wish, I wish," He paused. "Please give me a chance, if I asked you to dance would you just say no? Will my plan break, fall down before my eyes, why can't I remove this pathetic disguise, I know and you don't. I hope that you won't let me just pass by. I wish… I wish," he closed his eyes and said once more, "I wish," The girls gave this a standing ovation.

"Wow," whispered Meagan. Could he be… she wondered and she tenderly touched the note she had crumpled in her pocket. She grabbed a slip of paper and went to hand it to him, but not before she tripped over a table leg and fell on her face. He helped her up and as she handed him the slip he smiled and said quietly,

"You're kind of accident prone, aren't you?" Meagan felt her face go hot. She knew it, he was the one. The secret admirer. He train of thought crashed when a voice came in squealing;

"Oh baby, you were awesome!" It was Lola. She ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. They walked out, he with his arm around her back. Meagan's heart sank. She felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She had been so hopeful. The whole time running after the rose petals, reciting the notes to her self, in the back of her mind she thought it was Jackson. But no, she thought sticking her hands in her pockets, it wasn't. She almost wanted to cry, one for being ashamed of even thinking that, and two because she had never felt like this before, so hateful, hurt, confused, and wistful at once. Meagan slumped back over to her seat. Time passed and she felt like she was standing still. Like everyone was going and going but she just couldn't keep up. The auditions ended and she couldn't remember anything but Jackson and (she thought with such loathing she cold kill) Lola. Kyra and Sonia were laughing over something when Meagan slouched past;

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled. They simply waved and she left.

-  
Tank you reviwers! Vlad, Girly.Girly, JedimasterBob and Keepsmilin'! You guys rock!  
New chapter coming soon! I promise!  
xoxo Dreamer 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you coming to the Talent show?" Sonia asked Zack. Her, him, Kyra, and Cody were all lounging in the lobby. It was the afternoon of December 29th and that night they were holding the show.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

"Why so excited?" asked Kyra.

"Two words;" he said. "Lola Cremer," he grinned. Kyra cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm going to get water," she said and walked away. Sonia shrugged.

"We've got some really cool acts," she said. They continued talking when Mr. Mosbey came over.

"Why must you insist on making my life a living nightmare!" he cried.

"What?" asked Zack clueless.

"Oh don't you pretend you're innocent! You know darn well what!" he waited for someone to say something, when no one did he ranted on. "Mrs. Deeremy told me she saw two young blonde boys running out her room carrying her jewellery box this morning when she was just waking up,"

"Well it wasn't us," said Zack. Mosbey made a face,

"Right, and I'm Barney the dinosaur, I am sick of this! Sick of you! I can't take it!" he screamed. He took off, accidentally knocking Kyra in the shoulder a he went. She rubbed her shoulder and sat back with them.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Mosbey is accusing us of breaking in some lady's room an stealing her jewellery," said Zack.

"Did he see you do this?" asked Kyra.

"We didn't do it!" said Cody. Kyra raised her eyebrows. "Honestly,"

"Yeah," said Zack. "We don't even wear jewellery," Sonia looked at him for a moment.

"Then who did?" Cody shrugged.

"I know! Some evil twins are trying to ruin us so they've disguised themselves and are lose in the hotel!" said Zack.

"Yeah, that's it," said Sonia sarcastically. They discussed theories and came up with nothing more than they had to begin with. Sonia looked at her watch.

"We have to go," she said standing. "The show starts in an a few hours, we've got to help set up" Kyra followed her out and they began heading towards the elevator. But remembering the stuck-in-an-elevator incident, they decided to take the stairs. They had to take a few flights of stairs down, below the two parking lots and into the basement. They opened the door and entered small, shabby looking room. Sonia looked to Kyra,

"This can't be it," she said. Kyra walked over to a door and opened it. The rusty doorknob was cold against her bare hands. But the girl mouths both fell open in shock when they saw the next room. Maybe room wasn't the proper word, more like stadium. There was a HUGE stage and rows upon rows of seats on two different levels, not even including ground. The stadium could hold at least twice as many people as there were at the Tipton. The ceiling was so high, the lights were barely visible. Maddie waved Kyra and Sonia over to where she and London were peering over a laptop. Sonia looked to the screen. It said;

TIPTON NEWS!

Come everyone to see the show that will never be reproduced the same again! Amazing talents of all sorts will all be brought together in one spectacular show…

It went on but Sonia stopped reading there.

"What is this?" she asked.

"My website," said London. "I've been doing a bit of advertising," she said proudly.

"You know words like 'awe-inspiring', 'virtuoso', 'astonishing', 'endowed', and 'remarkable'?" asked Kyra.

"No," she said simply. "But Tapeworm does, he wrote this for me,"

"Yeah, and her website gets more hits than anyone's!" said Maddie. London smiled.

"You learn to deal being as stuptacular as me," she said.

"Spectacular, or stupendous," corrected Maddie.

"Whatever," said London. "The point is, everyone who's anyone will be coming,"

"You really think all of these seats will be filled?" asked Sonia.

"Oh, I'm sure, we've sold out," she said. "And there's more people wanting to get in,"

"Why does everyone want to come so badly?" asked Kyra.

"Lots of advertising, billboards, chat rooms, websites, commercials, it's amazing really," said London. Sonia nodded. Just then they heard the door open and Meagan jogged in.

"Sorry guys," she said. "I lost track of time,"

"No worries," said Maddie. "We've pretty much finished setting up,"

"So do we just hang out until it's time?" asked Meagan. London nodded.

"Well, Kyra and I need to go pick out some dresses then, we had no clue so many people were coming," said Sonia.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon, if you guys want we can pick up a pizza while were out," They other girls nodded and Kyra and Sonia walked out, talking excitedly about what was to happen that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so bad chapter ending, I'll make up for it later. Thank you reviwers! I'm glad that you guys, Alysia and Girly.Girly. are loving it. And thanks ARandomKid, and very nice penname. My next chapter is coming soon, so keep checking back. I've updated my profile, some of you may want to check it out. To other readers, please review! I've said it a million times over, even if you positively hate the stoy, let me know where I went wrong. Also, if you write I will often check and review your stories if you review mine. Thanks for taking to time to read!

xoxo Dreamer 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyra was bouncing up and down on her sparkly silver stiletto heels. Sonia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," she said.

"I can't," said Kyra. Sonia peeked around the corner. People were filing in and talking contentedly. They were all eating popcorn and snacks from the candy counter, they had to order extra there were so many people or they were reading the brochure. Sonia spotted Meagan, Maddie and London sitting at the judges table chatting along side Mr. Mosbey and his other employees. Kyra pulled out a pocket mirror and re-glossed her lips.

"You've done that like a million times," said Sonia.

"It's a habit when I get keyed up" said Kyra. There was a long, full length mirror back stage and Sonia checked how she looked. Her dark hair hung in lose ringlets around her shoulders where her spaghetti strapped dress started. It was bright pink and covered with sequins, very contemporary vibrant. Kyra stood beside her and looked at herself. Her dress was a silver sequin halter neck. Her blonde hair flipped out around the ends, very retro chic. She smiled;

"We look hot," she said. Sonia laughed;

"We do look good," she said. The lights went out, Sonia gave Kyra a hug, that was their cue. They walked onto the stage, it was even bigger than it appeared. It was at some places different levels and very long and wide. The spotlights came onto them, everyone clapped and cheered. It was like being at a concert.

"Hi everyone, welcome to the Tipton Talent Tournament," said Sonia holing a microphone. Everyone cheered.

"Here we'll show you who has got what it takes to come out on top," said Kyra.  
"So please let us introduce our judges; we have Mr. Moseby, hotel manager, Mr. Wendell, assistant manager, Jodie Halloway, social director, London Tipton, daughter of the hotel owner, Meagan, guest at the Tipton and Maddie, hotel employee," said Sonia. The audience clapped again.

"And we're your hosts, I'm Kyra,"

"And I'm Sonia. Please welcome to the stage our first act; Alex, he will be performing some stand-up comedy,"

"Have fun," said Kyra and they walked off the stage. When they stood on the side they both had wide grins spread across their faces.

"This is great," said Sonia.

"I know, there's so going to be a masquerade ball now," said Kyra.

"And there better be an after party for us," added Sonia. Kyra nodded.

"Yeah, no more lack of funds-"

"For the next ten years!" said Sonia. They slapped each other a high five.

"Oh, we're so good!" said Kyra. They listened to the audience roar with laughter at Alex's hilarious stories. When he finished Sonia and Kyra went back on stage.

"Thank you, Alex!" said Sonia.

"Now please say hey to our next performer, Nancy Oppal who will be performing a ballet routine for us," said Kyra.

The show went on, an hour and a half had passed. They had watched Alex the comedian, Nancy the ballet dancer, Rikko the snake charmer, Elly the circus juggler, Stewart the magician, Chelsea the singer, Dan with a monologue, True with a dramatic play re-enactment, Arthur with his karate demonstration, several more singers, dancers and a little bit of everything. But the audience was still positively loving it.

"Now we have Lola," said Sonia.

"She will be singing the extremely famous 'My Heart Will Go On'," said Kyra. They were walking off the stage as Lola passed, she tossed back her hair dramatically and smiled. They stood on the side again as they watched.

"I can't say I know her, but I don't think I like her very much," said Kyra. Sonia nodded in agreement.

"Me neither," Lola carried out her last note strongly as the audience cheered.

"Thank you Lola," said Sonia.

"For our last performance we have Jackson," said Kyra.

"He will be performing a song that he wrote called 'I Wish'," said Sonia and they walked off the stage. They watched Jackson's performance, he was amazing.

"That boy is fine," said Kyra and she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah," said Sonia. He finished and came off, leaving the audience cheering.

"Thank you Jackson," said Sonia. "Now we will give our judges time to discuss who will be the top three performers,"

"So you have time for a twenty minute intermission," said Kyra. "Grab some snacks or just hang out," Most of the audience shuffled out of their seats, chatting contentedly about the show. Sonia and Kyra went backstage to see all of the performers. There was a medium sized room where they were all sitting. There were about thirty contestants, some had nervous expressions on their faces, a few looked nauseous even, some looked excited, but no one looked quite as comfortably smug as Lola.

"You guys were fantastic!" said Sonia. Many of them smiled, Lola just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, awesome job," added Kyra.

"Are the judges about finished yet?" asked Lola. "Some of us have stuff to do,"

"What's the rush, don't you like this?" asked Jackson, he had been sitting next to her showing no signs of affection, even if she did have her head against his chest. She yawned loudly.

"Whatever," she said. Meagan came backstage holding an envelope. She handed it to Sonia and smiled.

"You guys were awesome!" she said and gave each of them a hug before she left. Sonia tilted her head towards the door as though motioning for them to leave. Kyra followed her on stage. The curtains were down, still five minutes of intermission left. They could hear people scrambling to return to their seats. Soon a silence fell and the curtains opened.

"We have the results of the show," said Kyra.

"In third place for the three hundred dollar prize, Alex the comedian!" said Sonia. Alex walked on stage grinning.

"Thanks," he said as Kyra handed him an envelope.

"In second place we have the very talented Jackson!" said Kyra. He smiled shyly as he walked on stage and accepted the five hundred dollar prize.

"And in first, winning one thousand dollars, Lola," said Sonia. The audience cheered loudly. Lola came out on stage, smiling. Kyra handed her her money envelope.

"Congrats," she said. Lola said nothing but took the mic from Kyra's grasp. She began an encore performance. Kyra gave Sonia a who-does-she-think-she-is kind of look. Lola finished her song and walked off stage. Perhaps 'walk' wasn't the right word, it was something more of a strut.

"Well, that's our show," said Sonia.

"Thank you so much for coming," said Kyra.

"Without you the ball that is to take place on New Year's eve would not be possible, so really, thanks," The audience cheered and gave the group a standing ovation as the judges and contestants joined the hostesses on stage. The curtains closed and the contestants walked away, some looking pleased, some looking disappointed. The judges with Sonia and Kyra walked backstage into the room where the contestants had been seated previously.

"Well?" said Kyra.

"Well girls, there will definitely be a ball," said Mr. Moseby. "And it will probably be the best ball Boston's ever seen. It was a truly brilliant idea and you ladies did a wonderful job of setting all of it up. Two thousand people came paying ten dollars per ticket. We sold 20,000$ worth of tickets and 5000$ worth of snacks. Subtract the cost of renovating expenses, advertising and prizes, we are left with 15,000$," The girls cheered excitedly. "And Maddie, I am giving you the day off work tomorrow so that you girls can each go buy a costume for the ball with the 200$ spending money I am awarding to you all." The girls each hugged Mr. Moseby.

"So is my daddy done being sued?" asked London. The other girls looked at each other curiously.

"Yes London," said Mr. Moseby. He turned to the other perplexed looking girls. "The hotel's business nearly went down the drain when we got a false complaint about cockroaches,"

"Oh," said the other girls.

"Well, that's it, I guess," said Mr. Moseby. "Have fun tomorrow," he left with the other judges. The girls were left grinning at each other. They knew they had done great.

"Well, ladies," said London. "We did it," the girls all cheered and hugged. They couldn't wait for New Year's eve.  
-  
And that's my chapter. Watch for the next chapter, all events that have built up to the ball will make sense. The secret admirer, who Kyra likes, if Cody will get Sonia, why the elevator broke, why the twins are being accused of doing stuff they claim they hadn't, and basically the reason for my story. It should be interesting! Please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter; Girlrule, ARK, and Jedimasterbob! Glad you guys are reviewing, especially over and over. That rocks! You guys rock! Suite Life rocks! 'Nuff said.

xoxo Dreamer 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ready?" asked Sonia.

"Just a sec," said Kyra. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before she walked out of the room. "You look awesome!" she said. Sonia flattened her baby pink dress. It was tight, but not uncomfortably so and fell down to just past her ankles.

"You too!" said Sonia. Kyra was wearing a white dress, tight on the body but flared from the waist down. It was lined with sequins.

"Thanks," she said. "Where's Meagan?" Sonia shrugged. They walked onto Meagan's room. She was sitting on her bed in her turquoise dress.

"I'm not going," she said firmly. "I can't,"

"Why not?" asked Sonia.

"I don't want to find out that my mystery votary is a fake," she said.

"He won't be," Sonia promised.

"You don't know that," she said.

"You're right, we don't, and we never will unless we go," said Kyra. "Do you really want to stand him up?" Meagan shook her head.

"No, but I love this guy, these notes, the flowers, the poems I'm just scared," said Meagan.

"Don't be, everything will be okay, we'll have a great time and none of us will get hurt," said Sonia. She stood up. "Let's go," They walked over to the stairs and made their way down to the very last floor. It was being held in the same place as the Talent Tournament had been. They needed a big stage, space for a DJ and for live entertainment. It would be one of the biggest nights ever in Boston. The girls smiled at one another. They put their masks on and entered. Many people were already there. Music was blaring through speakers and everyone was dancing. Meagan immediately parted from the group and headed to a table near the punch bowl. She stayed a bit out of sight in case no one showed up. Sonia shrugged and her and Kyra walked to the center of the room and began dancing. They were laughing and having a great time. Then, two girls came over.

"Sonia? Kyra?" they asked. They nodded. "Okay, good," said one. "It's me, London," she lifted her sparkly red mask for a moment. Her dress was tight and red, really glamorous.

"And Maddie," added the other. Maddie's dress was dark blue and long.

"Cute outfits!" said Kyra. They all danced together and talked. The music was then at a reasonable level so they could still talk without yelling.

Meanwhile, Meagan stood by a curtain, shaking nervously. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, and staring at the punch bowl. She was at the back of the room and no one else was even close. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she gave a small gasp.

"Do you always do that?" the boy behind her asked talking about her rocking habit. He held out a rose. "Hey," he said. Meagan recognized the voice, who was it? She looked at him for a minute and gasped again.

"Jackson?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wanted to tell you but, see, I couldn't,"

"What about Lola?" she asked.

"Well, that's why," he said. "You know when you got the first note and the elevator broke? Well, uh, that was me," he said. "I'm really sorry but I had to, Lola was clinging on to me, I wouldn't have had time if I hadn't. I know about wires and stuff, my uncle's an electrician," Meagan was awe-struck. "And the time when I was going to show you who I was, well, I couldn't do that either, Lola found me with the roses on the deck, I had to go, I couldn't let you see that. So I made a lame excuse,"

"Wow," whispered Meagan. "Are you and Lola still together?"

"No," he said. "She dumped me, today actually, I would've dumped her but I couldn't, I don't know. Either I'm just not man enough to do it or it's because I know her brother would rip my head off if he found out I did,"

"This is unreal," said Meagan. "I really liked you when we first met, you were so cool, calm, collected, but then Lola came along so I didn't know what to think. I really figured it was someone who I hadn't even met, but that would be kind of weird, right?" she said quickly. "Sorry, I know I'm babbling, but I can't believe it, really, like right now I sound like my friend Kyra, she gets like this, well, she's always like this. It can get really annoying, I know, but she doesn't do it when she's nervous, she just does it and she really needs a reminder to-" Jackson laughed and Meagan smiled. "Sorry," she said.  
"I know where I'm headed know, I know what I'm doing here, I'm glad I let you know, I'm glad I made things clear. I'm no longer stuck in my dream, now everything is really as it seems. I wish, I wish that you would love me. Now I know angels really do exist, my situation was a hit or miss, and I was scared. Unprepared. Part of me wanted to go, I'm not confused anymore please don't leave me behind, I wish, I wish. Please give me a chance, if I asked you to dance would you just say no? Will my plan break, fall down before my eyes, now that I've removed my pathetic disguise, I know and now you do to. I hope that you won't let me just pass by. I wish… I wish," he sang. He leaned closer to her. Meagan did as well and they kissed. It was short and sweet. They both blushed when they came back. "Would you like to dance?" he asked as a slow song came on. Meagan nodded.

"Please," she said and they headed onto the dance floor. Kyra, Sonia, London and Maddie looked around when the slow song came on. One boy came up.

"You're London Tipton, right?" he had see through her disguise. Would you like to dance?" he asked London.

"Uh," she said.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm James Onvrey," he said.

"As in super rich, male supermodel?" asked London excitedly.

"Yeah," he said.

"Great!" she squealed and began dancing with him. The other girls laughed.

"Excuse me," said a boy. It was Tanner Quip from the Christmas show. "But would any of you three like to dance?" he asked.

"Ooh!" shrieked Maddie. "I do!" They went off.

"Want to go sit down?" asked Sonia. Kyra nodded. They pulled up chairs by the food table and took off their masks. It wasn't long before two boys walked over to them.

"Hey," said one of them. He was wearing a nice shirt and jeans, sort of a casual cool look.

"How's it going?" said the other. He was a little bit more dressed up.

"Uh, good," said Sonia.

"That's cool, so, what are two fine ladies like yourselves doing alone here?" asked the first one.

"Hanging out…" said Kyra.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" asked the second one to Sonia. They took of their masks revealing identical cute faces and blonde hair. They, however, were not the blonde twins that Kyra and Sonia were expecting to find.

"Uh," said Sonia.

"HEY!" someone yelled. Two other boys came running over. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" It was Zack and Cody, they took off their masks too.

"Well, what do you know? It's the loser twins, Zack and Cody" said the first boy coolly.  
"Well, what do you know?" said Zack. "It's the idiot twins, Jack and Colby,"

"You guys know each other?" asked Sonia.

"Yes," said Cody scowling. He turned back to the other twins. "And we know what you were doing," he said.

"Oh well," said Colby. "You were bound to figure out sometime," "Whoa," said Kyra. "So not following,"

"All right, we all used to go to school together until we moved here. We've never got along," explained Cody.

"Yeah, because they're scum-sucking maggots!" said Zack. "They're the ones who have been framing us this whole time,"

"Why?" asked Sonia. Jack and Colby laughed.

"It was funny," replied Jack.

"We figured we'd make our stay at the Tipton more interesting… you know, for us," said Colby.

"You can leave now, we don't need you here anymore," said Jack. He slipped his arm around Kyra's waist. "Not now that we've got ourselves some ladies," He looked over to the dance floor. "How 'bout you and I hit the floor and get our dance on?" he suggested. Before he even had time to turn his head back, Zack sucker punched him in the gut. He doubled over and gasped for air. At the same time, Cody pushed Colby and he landed face first in the punch bowl. It all happened very quickly. When both boys regained full consciousness, they left the room; to save their butts and their pride. Zack looked to Kyra.

"Uh, sorry about that," he said. "Those guys are jerks, like, seriously and-" he didn't have time to finish. Kyra kissed him. Both Sonia and Cody gasped. But no one looked as shocked as Zack. She smiled.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"YES!" he said eagerly and they ran onto the dance floor. Cody looked to his feet.  
"Uh, yeah, so…" he said.

"That was really cool, like, what you just did, thanks," said Sonia.

"Any time," said Cody blushing. "Err, I, do you, I mean, only if you feel like it, but, would you-"

"My brother's in love with you," said Zack who had just in time come to the rescue. "Dance with him," he walked off again.

"Really Cody?" asked Sonia. "Do you actually like me?"

"Well, uh, yeah," he said not looking up.

"Then I'd love to dance," she said. He looked up excitedly.

"You mean it?"

"Totally," she said smiling. They joined Zack and Kyra at center floor. Sonia saw Meagan and Jackson, Maddie and Tanner, London and James, and Kyra and Zack. She smiled. It looked like everyone got exactly what they wanted for the holiday season.

------------------------------------------------

All right! That's my new chapter. Everything's come together, how'd you guys like it? Thanks for reviewing guys! And I even got my first flame. If anyone's going to flame me, please tell me just why you hated it, it would help me out a lot. Until my next chapter-  
xoxo Dreamer 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three days had passed since the ball. Maddie knocked on room 101's door. Sonia came to answer it.

"Hey," said Sonia stepping aside to invite her in. Maddie looked around.

"Where's Kyra?" asked Maddie.

"On a 'walk' with Zack," replied Sonia.

"You're betting they're doing more than walking then, huh?" said Maddie smirking. "Where's Meagan?"

"Out with Jackson," responded Sonia.

"Yeah, London's out too," said Maddie.

"James?" asked Sonia. Maddie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just heading out to see Cody," said Sonia.

"Oh, so you and he have really hit it off then?" asked Maddie grinning.

"Yeah, we have," said Sonia. "How's Tanner?"

"Amazing!" said Maddie breathlessly. "And he lives in Boston! How cool is that? He was staying at the Tipton for a hockey tournament. He says he didn't have to but he's glad he did,"

"Aw, that's sweet," said Sonia.

"Yeah, I've actually got to go meet him now, were going out for a bit,"

"I've got to go meet Cody as well," said Sonia. They headed down the stairs and parted when Maddie saw Tanner.

"Hey," Cody said when he walked over to Sonia. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, I'm early," said Sonia. Cody and Sonia had become quite comfortable with each other over the short period of time. They talked on their way to the Messina Restaurant. It was a nice restaurant, not extremely fancy, but it beat McDonald's anyways. They were seated at a table and given little sheet menus.

"Hey, look," said Cody pointing. "It's Kyra and my brother," Sonia looked over to where he was pointing.

"Don't they look cozy," said Sonia. They walked over and joined their table, fortunately all tables at the Messina seated four.

"Hey," said Cody as he sat down. "What have you two been up to?" Kyra smirked and gave a sideways glance to Zack.

"Uh, nothing much," he said and winked at Cody.

"I bet," said Cody. A casually dressed waiter came by.

"Can I get your orders?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have the spaghetti with parmesan and a coke please," said Zack.

"Make it two," said Cody.

"I'll have a slice of plain pizza with a lemonade" said Kyra.

"Make it two," said Sonia. The waiter nodded and walked off. The group talked and ate while watching the beautiful snowy scene through the window. Once they finished they returned to the Tipton and sat in the lobby. Mr. Moseby walked over to them.

"It really is amazing," he said. "For the entire time you ladies have been here, Zack and Cody haven't broken, burned, dismembered, mutilated, ruined, shattered or killed any guests or property at the hotel. If only you were staying longer," he smiled and walked off. No one said anything. No one had even spoken about them leaving. They knew it was all too good to last, but enjoying every last minute was their only intention. They stayed in silence until Carey came and got the boys, they hadn't yet done their chores. Kyra and Sonia went to their room.

"If only we were staying longer," said Sonia, finally cracking the prolonged silence.

"Yeah," said Kyra sadly. "If only,"

Estaban carried Sonia's bags and placed them next to Kyra and Megan's.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah, and thanks," said Sonia.

"Oh, thank goodness, another bag and I would die," he walked off. Meagan sighed. She was sitting in the lobby with Kyra, Sonia, Maddie, London, Zack, Cody, and Jackson. It was the dreaded leaving day. The day for goodbyes and hugs. Their taxi to the airport would be arriving in a half-hour. No one had said anything to each other since coming down to the lobby.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Sonia. Maddie let out a short sob;

"Oh! I'll miss you guys!" she cried. She gave Sonia, Meagan and Kyra each a hug. Tears streamed down her face. Meagan began crying too.

"Maddie!" she said. "Stop crying, you're making me cry," Maddie sniffed.

"Sorry," she said. She said back on the couch. London came up then.

"Bye ladies," she said giving them each a hug. She bit her lip to keep from crying, then she reached behind her and grabbed three gift bags. "Here," she said. "Don't forget me"  
"We won't," said Sonia reassuringly. Kyra walked over and sat next to Zack.

"You're awesome, you know that?" she whispered. "I have never met someone who could make me smile like you do," she continued. "Thanks for everything,"

"What if we don't ever see each other again?' he asked.

"We will, and I'll never stop thinking of you," said Kyra. She was breaking down. He put his arm around her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'll miss you," he said. She kissed him.

"You rock," she said and they hugged again.

"You too," said Zack, he then added smiling; "Sugar," Kyra laughed but she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sonia walked over to Cody.

"We'll visit each other, won't we?" she asked.

"Every year," he promised.

"We'll write to each other, won't we?" she asked.

"Every month," he promised.

"We'll call each other, won't we?" she asked.

"Every week," he promised.

"We'll think of each other, won't we?" she asked.

"Every second," he promised. Sonia cried into his shoulder and he hugged her. It was amazing too, Sonia wasn't one to cry over nothing. "Same for you?" he asked.

"Of course,' she promised. He kissed her and held her tighter. Meagan stepped towards Jackson.

"Meagan," he said. "You've been so great," Meagan couldn't hide her smile.

"You too," she said. "You changed me, I'm not scared anymore,"

"Scared of what?" asked Jackson.

"Scared of anything," she said. "Because I know you will always be there to catch me," Jackson kissed her. They hugged and he began singing 'I Wish', she cried, not holding back at all. Kyra looked outside.

"There's our taxi," she said. Meagan, Kyra and Sonia all gave the others one more hug and headed towards the door. They picked up their bags and left. Outside they could hear the group shouting goodbye. They tossed their bags in the trunk and then climbed into the back. They smiled to each other. No one need to say anything, for they all knew what the other was thinking; 'That was the best winter vacation ever'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends my story. Yeah, the end's pretty sappy, sorry about that. I loved writing this so much, reviews were great and I had a lot of fun. I would love it if you let me know what you thought overall on my story. Maybe rate it on a scale of 1-10. Let me know where things could be improved or where I went right. I'm in the process of writing a sequel, so look out for that. It will probably be posted very soon. It will be a very different story from this one, a mystery type thing. I am also beginning to work on a little story request, if you have a character or an idea for me, go to my profile. I have all the information you need there. Thank you, I love you all so much.  
-xoxo Dreamer. 


End file.
